battleforearthfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:GunsnadGlory
Haha, I made your talk page for you, lol.. Anyway, regarding your idea, if that is what you want to do, I am fine with it. As you know the Dravimos accept all species into their fold, so the only question is what you want to do with this new piece of canon. "''This is not your grave'' [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" 22:22, May 5, 2014 (UTC) That makes sense, but the only question is what the Dravimos would do with them. They have no region of space to call their home, as I am assuming that the Centri more or less annexed that region. The most likely scenario is that the Dravimos either dedicate a section of their empire, build a space station habitate for them to live in, or put them into stasis until the possibility that the Centri are defeated acually happens. Regarding Castile, I am not sure. I think he is getting too big, but not sure what to do about that. He covers his problems well. "[[User:Monster Pumpkin|''This is not your grave]] [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" 22:45, May 5, 2014 (UTC) You really need to get your template in order, lol. I think a space station habitat would be perfect for that then. Enough so they know how much danger they are in if they try anything rebellious, and easy to contain in both passive and aggressive scenarios. Regarding that idea, one main issue would be communication. These wars aren't heard of for weeks or months. Honestly, if you have Eip on your side, along with China, I don't see how Spain could possibly marshall the troops and supplies needed for a war that far away. If such a war were to happen anyway, an important thing to consider would be the motivations of the Europeans you speak of. I don't know if you know this, but Hungary also has issues with Austria, and plans to settle them, something that would perhaps make our involvement against Castile not effective. Let me know what you think. "[[User:Monster Pumpkin|''This is not your grave]] [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" 23:05, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry that is is late, I was eating dinner and stuff. Keep me updated on the situation, especially on how everyone involved feels, on both sides. Even if Scan doesn't help, it shouldn't be a major issue. You have the numbers and equivalent or slightly inferior tech, so you and Eip should be fine, in theory. "[[User:Monster Pumpkin|''This is not your grave]] [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" 23:51, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Roman Empire = Dravimosians Thailand = Centrians Prometheans = are you fucking kidding me? 7th = oh shit man, shit just got real. LULZ "[[User:Monster Pumpkin|''This is not your grave]] [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" 23:56, May 5, 2014 (UTC) I want you to be aware that I did accept your trade agreement from a while ago, so we do have that. "[[User:Monster Pumpkin|''This is not your grave]] [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" 23:56, May 10, 2014 (UTC) I am already through the canal, and I may actually have a base in India by that time. I need to speak to Sky about that, though. "[[User:Monster Pumpkin|''This is not your grave]] [[User talk:Monster Pumpkin|''but you are welcome in it.]]" 00:33, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Changed what name? "[[User:Monster Pumpkin|''This is not your grave]] ''but you are welcome in it.''" 00:42, May 11, 2014 (UTC)